Along with the recent development of radio communication techniques, an environment is being created in which, depending on a requirement (e.g., communication speed), a radio communication terminal selectively uses multiple radio communication networks (e.g., a mobile communication network and a wireless LAN). To this end, a method of having a radio communication terminal include a so-called roaming function for selectively using multiple radio communication networks is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
A radio communication terminal has a storage unit for storing connection information, or more specifically, a preferred roaming list (PRL), which includes information on each of the radio communication networks, such as their identification information, priorities, regions, and frequencies used. The storage unit is configured by a flash memory or the like. Eased on the contents of the PRL, the radio communication terminal selects an appropriate radio communication network.
In general, the contents of the PRL are rewritable only by a communication provider (e.g., a communication provider providing the radio communication terminal). In addition, the user of the radio communication terminal can add information (e.g., an SSID) to the PRL, the information needed for selecting a radio communication network (e.g., a public wireless LAN) provided by other than the communication provider.    Non-patent Document 1: “IP Based Over-the-Air Device Management (IOTA-DM) for cdma2000 Systems 3GPP2 C.S0064-0 Version 1.0,” 3GPP2, September 2005